


Harmonious Monsters

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Saturday Night Live, Vince Blight - Fandom, What’s That Name
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Partner Swapping, Praise Kink, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slut kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Sociopathic power couple Vince and Stacy Blight live a hedonistic, extravagant existence based on kinky sex and a mutual disregard for humanity. As their ten year anniversary approaches, Vince reflects on the saga of their relationship.
Relationships: Vince Blight/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	Harmonious Monsters

Strolling into their palatial Malibu home, Vince hung his keys on the hook and spotted Stacy standing in the kitchen, jacket of her suit unbuttoned as she nibbled at a plate of cheese and crackers. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, Vince brushed a kiss to Stacy’s exposed neck.

“Why hello there, Mrs. Blight!” Vince projected in his television voice and a smirk grew over Stacy’s curvaceous blood red lips as she spun to face him.

“Mr. Blight, hello. How was your day, _sir?_ ” Raising an eyebrow seductively, Stacy threaded his tie through her fingers, tilting her head and causing her crimson bangs to tumble.

“Well…” A deep chuckle rumbled up from Vince’s chest and he smiled, exposing his rounded, slightly crooked teeth. “Managed to humiliate a squiggling worm who couldn’t remember the name of his best friend’s girlfriend or his wife’s bridesmaid.”

Stacy threw back her head and cackled. Vince adored how she laughed with her entire body, never coquettishly covering her mouth or giggling through pursed lips. “Hilarious. I bet he was terrified.”

Tipping his chin up, Vince swiveled his body in close and looked down at Stacy with piercing cobalt eyes. “ _Paralyzed.”_ He grinned. “But the little asshole made things worse for himself when he tried to throw the other contestant under the bus.”

“Oh?” Stacy raised an eyebrow.

Vince nodded. “Yeah. Undermined her profession. She was an attorney, so of course, I couldn’t have that.” Combing Stacy’s hair back over her ear, Vince’s cold eyes sparkled.

“Aw.” Cupping his sharp jaw, Stacy leaned forward and caught his light pink lips in a brief kiss. “I bet you tore him in _half.”_

Thrusting his pelvis forward, Vince lowered his face and spoke to her through gritted teeth. “ _Mercilessly.”_

Chuckling, Stacy linked their lips, opening beneath Vince’s insistent tongue as he licked into her mouth. Hopping up on the counter, she spread her legs and Vince’s large hands glided up her thighs as she wound her fingers into his perfectly coiffed chestnut hair, heads swimmingly languidly as they kissed.

Parting, Vince patted her ass. “How was your day, gorgeous?”

Stacy lifted a shoulder. “Got my case thrown out. Was able to get the judge and jury to believe that the officer never Mirandized the guy properly.”

“Well done.” Giving her ass a squeeze, Vince grinned. As a lawyer, and partner at her firm, his favorite inside joke was that Stacy could get any man off. People rarely understood why he laughed so hard when he said it.

Tracing his lower lip, Stacy looked down at him. “Are Connor and Maria still coming over tonight?”

“Yes.” Vince nodded. “Should be a good time.”

“Great.” Tapping his shoulder so he would step aside, Stacy slid off the counter. “I’ll just jump in the shower and get ready.”

Vince loosened his tie. “I’ll join you.” 

Growing hard as he watched the water and suds cascading over Stacy’s nude body, Vince restrained himself in preparation for the night ahead. After almost ten years together, Vince was surprised, frankly, that Stacy continued to get him excited.

Before Stacy, his dating history was spotty, at best. Vince had no trouble attracting women, that was never the problem. Handsome, charismatic, and rich, he could land a date in an instant and fuck almost anyone. Issues arose, however, as time passed. Women would start to get a glimpse behind his shiny, hard exterior. The ones who peeked and saw nothing, thinking him devoid of substance and not worth their effort, were fortunate. Others...they looked into the dark blue eyes of Blight and something not quite human stared back. Something flat, devoid, and hungry, a high-functioning being who sought nothing but pleasure and gain, and was willing to do anything to summon his desires.

So when Vince observed Stacy, sitting on a stool in a high-end piano bar uptown, sipping a martini alone, mass of scarlet hair wound into a severe french twist as her shapely legs crossed at the knee, he expected no different. 

Wanting to get inside her regardless, Vince sidled up. “May I buy you another?” Gesturing to her glass, Vince raised an eyebrow.

Stacy turned to him and instantly Vince felt as if her emerald eyes were scanning him, sizing him up. Something inside Vince sensed a similarity in her. It was as if they were two predators encountering one another for the first time among the brush, bodies low, eyes unblinking as they crept forward.

In the moment before she responded, Vince wondered if her hackles would rise against him and the claws would extend. “Sure.” A grin spread over Stacy’s lips, apparently deciding to purr instead.

Holding up a finger to the bartender, Vince indicated she’d like another and got himself a bourbon. “Vince Blight.” Extending a sizable hand, he flashed his winning smile and Stacy nodded.

“I know.” Her eyes continued to travel over him. Vince wasn’t used to a woman staring so openly and he found himself preening. “Stacy Crandall.”

Receiving his drink, Vince took a sip, staring at Stacy’s voluptuous form over the rim of his glass. “And what do you do, Miss Stacy Crandall?”

“Attorney at law.” Vince saw her lips pout for half a second, her pupils dilate. _Got her._ Tilting her head, Stacy narrowed her eyes. “You’re better looking in person.”

Chuckling a little, Vince rubbed his thumb over the condensation on his glass. “That right?”

“Yes.” Stacy stated simply.

Gaze crawling over her long legs, wide hips, and ample breasts, Vince tipped his head. “You’re not so bad yourself, Miss Crandall.”

Stacy stared back at him in silence for a moment. Vince noticed she didn’t seem to blink as often as the average person, a criticism others leveled at him from time to time. When she did blink, Stacy looked at him curiously. “Are you trying to fuck me, Vince?”

Though it certainly wasn’t what he expected to hear, Vince was unfazed, a slow, sexy smirk spreading across his wide mouth as he locked into her viridescent gaze. “I am.”

“Alright.” Stacy nodded, picking up her martini and tossing the rest back. “Let’s go.” 

Vince spent the next hour giving Stacy multiple orgasms in the men’s room, impressed that Stacy didn’t hold back her screams despite the constant rotation of bar patrons coming and going through the door. Vince expected himself to tire of her after a while, but he and Stacy found ways to keep things interesting, and after a few months, when Stacy grew aggravated that commuting cut into time she could spend working on briefs, or getting into his, she suggested they move in together.

They bought the massive white, sterile house in Malibu, sparsely decorated but tasteful, and it was on a Sunday afternoon, Stacy lounging with a Chuck Palahniuk novel while Vince paged through his favorite Bret Easton Ellis, that he wedged his thumb in to mark his place and turned to her. “Should we get married?” 

Lifting her head, Stacy paused for a moment, then nodded. “Sure. Sounds good.” Before returning to her book.

For practicality’s sake, they each got simple, silver rings. The idea being that when they slapped or spanked one another in the height of their passion, neither wanted to risk carving a welt. After all, Vince’s face paid for half of everything and an unsightly scar could prove detrimental to their success.

As straightforward as their engagement was, Stacy and Vince understood the importance of keeping up appearances, so the wedding was an extravagant affair. Neither of them had friends, per se, but a plethora of acquaintances, coworkers, and glad-handing toadies were in attendance as Stacy made her way down the aisle toward him in her Vera Wang, beauty incomparable as they joined lips and lives.

Grateful to be able to rely on the prearranged vows, neither of them were particularly flowery when it came to words. In fact, Vince could probably count on one hand the number of times they said they loved each other. It wasn’t that he didn’t _love_ Stacy. He did. He thought. If he was capable of such a thing. Whatever it was that passed through Vince when Stacy was near. A distant flickering. Similar to the shadows that dance on the edge of one’s vision, making you think you saw a cat or person darting past, until you look more closely and realize your eyes were just playing tricks on you. If that was love, or some semblance of which Vince was able to experience, then Vince loved her. And for Stacy, what she possessed for Vince was the same. 

Vince remembered when they first started dating and he was still feeling her out. Arriving at Stacy’s door, Vince held a bouquet of flowers in his outstretched hand.

Stacy looked down at them in confusion before her green eyes lifted to meet his. “You know I’m going to fuck you after dinner regardless, right? You didn’t have to waste your money.”

That made Vince giggle endlessly. Tossing the flowers in the trash on the way to the car, he put an arm around Stacy and smiled.

Now as they got out of the shower, toweling off as Vince’s erection gradually descended, he observed as Stacy turned the blow dryer on her auburn hair, shaking out the waves before passing it over to him. Getting his part just right before applying the product, Stacy peered at herself in the mirror next to him, hands pulling the skin of her face tight.

“Do you think I should get my eyes done?” Turning herself this way and that, Stacy examined her reflection.

Vince shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous.” Reaching over, he slapped her ass. “You look spectacular.” Then he shrugged. “Maybe in another ten years.”

Nodding appraisingly, Stacy began the careful process of applying her makeup. He didn’t particularly understand why, but Vince enjoyed watching the process. Something about seeing her precision, the transformation as the various products and powders painted her features, was fascinating. Though Vince found her stunning without a stitch on, he knew cosmetics were part of Stacy’s armor. Along with a power suit and stilettos sharp enough to crush any prosecutor, Stacy cut a severe swath through the world, unapologetic and commanding.

Connor and Maria due in less than half an hour, Vince uncorked the wine to breathe after Stacy helped him choose a black Henley and jeans that she said made him look exceptionally sexy. His eyes trailed after her round ass in the tight purple dress, clocking the lack of panty lines as Stacy set out the sandwich rolls. Vince knew it was unlikely the four of them would eat anything, but they went through the motions every time regardless.

An hour later, sitting on the beige recliner, Vince watched as Stacy rode Connor’s long cock. Seated on their white leather couch, Connor’s lanky body was sprawled, head tossed back and orange hair bouncing as he gripped Stacy’s substantial hips, pounding into her and moaning. Stacy faced Vince and he smiled at her, running his large hand through Maria’s overly processed blonde hair as she gobbled his cock. 

Connor reached his lengthy fingers around and started wildly twiddling Stacy’s clit, her sounds of ecstasy rising, and Vince could tell from the look on her face that she was getting close. “Yeah…” Lip curling, nose flaring, Vince drove his cock further into Maria’s throat, pushing down her head. “Fuck her harder.”

Stacy extended her hand and she and Vince interlaced their fingers as she shook around Connor’s hammering cock, eyes rolling and crying out. Catching Vince’s gaze again as she continued to pulse, Stacy pouted her mouth and glanced down at Maria. “Fuck her face. Do it.” Licking her lips, Stacy nodded insistently.

Smirking, Vince took Maria’s head in both of his sizable hands and began shoving her down as he slammed into her mouth. “Like that? Huh? You wanna see my cock in her throat?”

“ _Yes, Vince, fuck!_ ” Swatting Connor’s freckled hand away, Stacy’s fingers raced furiously over her clit. “ _Make her take your big cock! Do it!_ ”

Burrowing himself in Maria’s warmth, Vince felt her gag and pulled back as Stacy’s hips dragged back and forth hastily above Connor, her thighs quaking. “ _Fuck! Yes! Yes!”_ Toes pointing in the carpet, Stacy curled forward and once Maria composed herself she managed to take Vince down, hollowing her cheeks around his thick cock as his hips leapt forward at the sight of Stacy’s passion. 

“ _Oh fuck, yeah! Swallow my cum! Fuck! Fuck!_ ” Vince whined, eyes falling shut as his warm cum filled Maria’s mouth. Coughing, it leaked out of the corners of her lips and Vince smiled as the sticky liquid pooled around the base of his cock. Releasing Maria’s head, he laid back to watch as Connor’s pelvis jumped, whimpering and writhing beneath Stacy as he came and his big hands dug into her hips. 

Maria wiped her eyes and mouth, rising from the floor to join Connor on the couch as Stacy dismounted, draping herself across Vince’s lap and playing with his dark hair. 

As Connor got up to throw away the condom, Vince was once again grateful that Stacy didn’t want children. They both despised kids, actually. Anytime they were out in public and a child began to scream, the vein in Vince’s head would start to throb and Stacy’s hand would clench into a fist. There was something about the frequency a child’s voice hit that simply set them off.

But it wasn’t until their second month of dating that Vince noticed something different about Stacy. Spending at least three or four nights a week together and mauling one another constantly, a thought occurred to Vince and he sat up in bed, alarmed.

“Hey, you didn’t miss your period, did you?” They’d been going at it without condoms insatiably. When Vince offered the first time they were together and Stacy said not to worry about it, he presumed she was on the pill or something, but now a serious panic settled over him that she was trying to entrap him into eighteen years of child support.

“Oh.” Stacy chuckled, lightly smacking his chest. “Sorry, I probably should’ve told you. I’m fixed. Got tired of it getting in the way.”

“Oh.” Smiling, Vince sighed. “Great.” Not only was he able to cum in Stacy without consequence, it meant there were 5-7 more days each month when Vince could be inside of her. Though he was pretty sure Stacy would’ve made up the difference one way or another if that cyclical friend were still around. Regardless, for the sake of safety, when they played with others they used protection, the only other rule being that neither of them could kiss anyone else on the mouth.

Maybe it was sentimental, but there was something about seeing another man, or woman’s, lips on Stacy’s that made Vince feral. He didn’t realize it until the first time they tried swapping. It was with another member of The Squad, Jared, and a call girl whose name Vince, ironically, couldn’t remember and was probably fake, anyway.

Joining his mouth to Stacy’s, Vince saw his fingers snake their way into her red locks and without warning, a fury bubbled up inside of him.

“ _Hey!”_ Vince barked, jaw muscles flickering as he clenched his teeth, pointing his finger. “You don’t…” Eyes sliding away, Vince cleared his throat. “You don’t get to kiss her. Anything else but...not that.”

Parting from Jared, Stacy noticed his rage and smiled, latching onto Vince’s face and intertwining their tongues. While Jared fucked her from behind and the call girl sucked him, Vince and Stacy’s mouths never parted for a second

After Connor and Maria left, they cleaned up and went to bed. The two of them crawled under the covers naked, as was their custom, facing one another as Vince’s hand flowed over the gentle curve of Stacy’s body.

“Did you have fun tonight?” He murmured.

Stacy nodded. “Yeah. Connor and Maria are always a good time.”

“Yeah.” Vince agreed. “I’m glad he can make you cum.”

Lifting a shoulder, Stacy grinned. “Yeah. He’s better than the other guys, in my opinion.” Shifting on the bed, Stacy raised a hand to polish Vince’s prominent cheekbone. “But no one fucks me like you do.”

“Of course not.” Vince smirked.

Wending her fingers through Vince’s pristine hair, Stacy exhaled. “How was Maria?”

Vince lifted a hand and tipped it back and forth. “I mean, I came, obviously. But she was struggling. She gagged a bit.”

Stacy chuckled. “I’m not surprised.” Hand trickling down, she ghosted her fingers over Vince’s soft cock. “You’ve got a lot to work with, Mr. Blight.”

Giggling, Vince massaged her ass. “You want to go for round two? Or call it a night?”

“Mmm...definitely.” Stacy tossed a leg around his waist, kissing him. 

Rolling on top of her, Vince’s hands roamed over Stacy’s body, thickening cock grinding between the slickness of her pussy as he rotated his hips.

“Hey…” Breaking away, Vince licked his lips. “I have an idea.”

Stacy chuckled. “Always promising. Go.”

Tracing her collarbone, Vince studied her face. “I want to watch you touch yourself. And record the sound on my phone so I can listen while I’m getting my makeup done before the show.” A mischievous grin spread over Vince’s face.

Stacy nodded excitedly. “Alright. Let’s do it.”

Both standing, Vince got his phone while Stacy went into their closet. In addition to the walls of designer clothes, the back held a large armoire with an extensive collection of sex toys and accessories, including a swing. People often asked them, who weren’t a part of their nightlife, what the random hooks in the living room ceiling were for, and when Stacy and Vince’s fake smiles replied with, ‘hanging plants’ they accepted it without question.

Selecting her favorite vibrator, Stacy laid back on the bed while Vince set his phone on the pillow beside her before taking a nearby chair. “Press record whenever you’re ready and remember, beautiful.” He raised an eyebrow. “Don’t hold back.”

Chuckling, Stacy gave him a look. “Do I ever?”

Hands flowing over her body, Stacy took her time, touching her breasts, her abdomen, her thighs, before lightly petting her lips, eyes falling closed. Pausing before she opened herself, Stacy reached over and tapped Vince’s phone. Fingers circling her clit, Stacy let out an audible exhale, body rolling on the sheets. Vince studied her and he began palming his hard cock. He badly wanted to know what Stacy was fantasizing about, but didn’t want his own voice on the tape. Certain she would tell him after, Vince rolled the ball of his thumb over the head of his cock and relaxed back into the chair.

Gathering moisture from deep within herself, Stacy began applying direct pressure to her clit, middle and ring finger working alongside and over before she reached for the vibrator with her other hand. Twisting it on, Stacy pulsed the tip over her inner thighs, her hood, the outer lips of her pussy before spreading herself and working over her clit, moaning as it buzzed.

Vince licked his palm before resuming his jerking, anxiously awaiting the moment when the toy would enter Stacy. Seeing her glistened pink hole begging to be penetrated was making him twitchy and he found he had to slow the ministrations of his wrist, not wanting to get overexcited, 

Stacy didn’t go in all at once. She dipped the head of the vibrator in for half a moment, retracting and making a circuit around her clit again. Then she traced the edge of herself, again and again and Vince’s free hand gripped the arm of the chair forcefully in anticipation.

Plunging inside, Vince’s mouth dropped open and his brow furrowed as he tugged himself wildly. Planting her feet on the mattress, Stacy drove the vibrator inside, angling it upward to hit the soft patch of nerves as her other hand twirled over her clit. “ _Yes! Vince! Fuck me! Yes!”_ She cried, pelvis pumping in the air, eyes clenched tight and starting to scream.

Feet twisting in the carpet, Vince bit his lip to keep from calling out to her, to keep himself from leaping from his chair, tearing the toy from her hand, and ravaging her as his wrist flashed over his cock and Stacy pleasured herself.

“ _Vince! Yes! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck!”_ Falling back on the bed, Stacy’s body trembled and she frantically turned off the toy, rolling onto her side and breathing heavily. Achingly close, Vince wanted a pure recording without his own sounds of release, so he dropped his cock and went to the bed, hitting the phone screen and setting it on the bedside table before joining Stacy.

Stacy removed the vibrator and set it aside, shiny with the evidence of her desire, and combed back her hair. “Would you like me to do something about that, handsome?” She glanced down at Vince’s persistent, leaking erection, smirking.

“Yes, please.” Vince rolled onto his back. “Suck me, gorgeous.”

Shuffling down the bed, Stacy sank the circle of her mouth down to his root and Vince groaned, hands fisting in her red hair as he tipped his hips forward. The way Stacy sucked him was exquisite. Not an ounce of timidity, unless they were specifically engaging in teasing, Stacy positively inhaled his cock and Vince relished the way she would let him sheath himself so deep he could sense every slippery surface.

“Oh fuck, Stace, _yes!_ ” Vince breathed as he forced her down, slamming into her face. Fondling his balls and tugging a little in the way she knew drove Vince mad, Stacy hollowed her cheeks and held on as Vince vigorously humped her mouth, his rising whimpers and wet smacking sounds filling their bedroom as the mattress shook.

” _Fuck! Yes! Your goddamn pretty mouth! You feel so good!_ ” Vince whined, kicking at the sheets. “I wanna get on top. I’m gonna fuck your face, okay?” Stacy hummed in the affirmative and Vince flipped over, one hand balancing himself on the bed, the other cradling her head impossibly closer to his groin as he pummeled Stacy into the mattress.

“ _Stacy! Yes! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Don’t swallow! Hold it! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Nailing her down a final time, Vince tensed, left eye twitching and mouth agape before painting the back of Stacy’s throat with hot, salty cum which she fought to push toward her lips. Shivering, Vince climbed off, seeking air as Stacy sat up, wiping her eyes, cheeks heavy.

“Come on.” Beckoning to her with two fingers, Vince cupped her face and claimed her lips, Stacy’s mouth opening to flood his tongue as his own salinic essence passed between them. Leaning back, Vince pressed one more delicate kiss to her lips and smiled. “Well done, Mrs. Blight.”

“Anytime.” Stacy grinned. 

Curling up together, as Vince started to drift Stacy’s fingers danced through his dark chest hair and he remembered an instance about three months after they met. Before Stacy, Vince regularly waxed his chest, thinking most women preferred him that way. But after a particularly arduous week of filming, he had to cancel his appointment at the salon and when Stacy peeled his shirt away, grazing the stubble, she frowned.

“Vince, do you...do you shave your chest?” She ran her hands over its firm surface.

Vince shrugged. “Yeah?”

“Well, stop it.” Stacy’s voice was stern. “I like the hair. I want to see it. It’s sexy.”

Vince found out just how much she liked it on their honeymoon. They spent a few days in Cabo, and as it turned out, making the arrangements was probably responsible for the worst fight they would ever have. In general, Vince and Stacy simply didn’t argue. They would disagree, from time to time. But as passionate as they were physically, they were both far too practical to scream meaninglessly or passive aggressively make snide comments. If there was a problem, they approached it with an exacting logic until the two of them picked it apart. And on the rare occasions when one of them did something to annoy the other, Stacy and Vince enjoyed taking their frustrations out in the bedroom rather than having needless shouting matches.

But after planning the wedding, when Vince suggested Cabo, Stacy waved a hand. “You know I can’t take a week away, Vince. My caseload is ridiculous right now.”

Probably the only person more driven than himself, Vince narrowed his eyes at her. “It’s one week, Stacy. And it’s our honeymoon. The firm will understand. You already made partner. It’ll be fine.”

Sighing, Stacy rubbed a hand over her face. “But don’t you see that’s the reason _why_ I have to work twice as hard now? They made me a partner and now I have to show them that they chose the right person.”

Vince jutted his square chin forward. “Since when do you waste your time proving yourself to other people?”

Stung, Stacy sat back. “Excuse me? I’m not the one who gets all my goddamn validation from a studio audience.” Biting off her words, Stacy’s green eyes iced over and Vince’s lip curled.

Vince rose to his feet, advancing on her. “Just because you spend your days performing for a courtroom full of half-asleep derelicts doesn’t mean your work is any more important, Stacy. _I’m_ finding the time. _I’m_ changing my filming schedule. If I can get away for a week, so can you.”

Still in her work heels, Stacy was nearly eye to eye with him when she ascended from the couch, shoulders tight and hands bunched. “Don’t try to force me, Vincent. I don’t respond well to pressure.”

“That’s not what you said last night.” Wide smirk spreading over his face, Vince could practically see the steam rising off of her as Stacy glared at him. 

Closing her eyes, Stacy held up her hands, splaying her fingers and letting out a long, slow breath. “Alright. Four days. Fair enough?”

“Six.” Vince countered and Stacy’s eye twitched.

“Five.” She snarled through gritted teeth.

Extending a hand, Vince smiled. “Done.”

While they were there, Vince decided to neglect shaving, figuring he didn’t have to be on camera for a while and after the third day, sporting significant dark stubble, he noticed Stacy’s hands were never far from his face. 

Laying on top of him, basking in the afterglow of having just fucked in a secluded nook they discovered on a public beach, Stacy’s fingers traced the touch of gray around his chin that Vince wasn’t altogether pleased about.

“I wish you could grow a beard.” Stacy sighed, chin resting on his chest.

Vince chuckled. “Yeah, well, I think the network prefers me clean shaven.”

Stacy nodded. “Too bad.” Smirking, she lifted an eyebrow. “I’d be willing to put up with the chafed thighs for it. Very Sexy, Vince.”

***

Driving to work the next day, trapped in the unavoidable knot of Los Angeles traffic, Vince felt his blood pressure rising as some asshole in an SUV cut him off. Stuck at a standstill, Vince took a breath to calm himself and then a thought occurred to him. Chuckling, Vince plugged his phone into the AUX cord and pressing play, turned up the volume. 

Moans, gasps, and heavy breathing radiated through his speakers and instantly Vince relaxed back in his seat. Listening contentedly for a moment, the car in front advanced a couple of feet when Vince’s deep blue eyes trailed over the button that retracted the convertible roof. With a wicked smile he pressed it, and as it folded overhead Vince cranked his stereo to the maximum volume, sounds of Stacy’s passion floating over neighboring vehicles as Vince rested his arm on the door, rock hard beneath his slacks as she began to scream his name for the entire city to hear.

Later that week Stacy joined him at the studio for lunch. Neither of them cooked much, but they both enjoyed good food, often spending their free evenings at high end restaurants and relishing any excuse to get dressed up and fondle one another underneath a white tablecloth.

Striding in bearing a bag of takeout, a short brunette intern gestured Stacy inside. “There you are, Mrs. Blight. Have a nice day!” 

The young woman seemed incredibly nervous and Stacy smiled. “Thanks, Annette. You, too.”

Watching her scurry away, Stacy closed and locked the door before turning to Vince. “You fuck that one yet?”

Shaking his head in disappointment as Stacy set the bag before him and he retrieved what turned out to be sushi, Vince shrugged. “Not for a lack of trying. Stubborn. I think she’s prude or something.”

Stacy nodded. “Yeah, seems uptight.” She lifted a shoulder, separating her chopsticks. “Well, if by chance she and I are ever alone in the bathroom together, I’ll pretend to get a phone call and let her _accidentally_ overhear how amazing you are in bed.” Winking, Stacy took the tray of unagi and removed the cover.

“Aw.” Vince tilted his head, bringing his hand to his heart in mock affect. “Aren’t you sweet? Trying to get your husband’s dick wet.” Stacy laughed so hard she almost choked and had to crack open one of the bottles of water she brought. “Speaking of…” Vince motioned to her with his chopsticks. “Are you going to have time to fool around after this?” He looked down at the food.

”Um…” Rifling in her purse, Stacy glanced at her phone. “I have to be back in court in about an hour and a half. So...yeah. Should be fine. What do you want? Mouth?” Stacy leaned back, wrapping her lips around a piece of roll lasciviously.

Vince giggled. “No, I want to fuck you.”

Grinning back at him, they finished their meal and Vince sat on his couch, unbuckling his slacks while Stacy peeled off her panties. Stacy straddled him, pulling her skirt up to her waist and resisting the urge to run her hands through Vince’s camera-ready hair. Fingers creeping between her thighs, Vince’s thumb grazed her clit. “You want me to go down on you first?” His blue eyes scanned Stacy’s face.

“I would love it, but no time.” Shaking her head, Stacy positioned herself over Vince’s thick cock and descended. 

Groaning, Vince rested his upper back on the couch, bracing himself and digging his heels into the floor as he immediately began pounding into Stacy at the same time as she started to bounce on his cock, thumb fiddling over her clit.

“Oh yes, that’s good…” Stacy breathed, head tossed back and eyes closed as she placed her hands on his chest.

Vince gritted his teeth, sending his pelvis forward. “Yeah, you like that? Huh? You want to get fucked hard, don’t you? I know you love it, Stace. You love when I fuck you. _So. Damn. Hard._ ” Accentuating each word with a hammering stroke, Stacy moaned. Vince didn’t give a shit who heard him fucking his wife in his dressing room. At this point it was an open secret among everyone on staff that they got it on anytime she came to visit. When Stacy visited the first time, screaming and shaking before giving him a kiss and leaving the studio, Vince heard snickers as he sauntered down the hall, caught a couple of looks. But Vince’s glowering eyes were a thing of legend, and when he caught a producer in the break room calling Stacy a slut, he cornered the man, staring him down, voice deep and deadly as he told him, “Get the fuck out before I _take you out.”_ No one was allowed to call Stacy a slut. Other than Vince, of course.

“ _Yes! I love it! Fuck!_ ” Stacy’s body fluttered around him as she moved faster, a lock of hair falling loose from her bun as she rode. 

Cracking a wide palm across her ass, Vince snarled. “ _Say my goddamn name! Tell everyone whose cock you love!_ ” Scooting to the edge of the couch, Vince pushed Stacy back, laying her on the coffee table so he could angle himself more effectively against her g-spot.

“ _Vince! Vince! Yes! Fuck me! I love your cock! You fuck me so good! Yes!_ ” Clutching around him, Stacy’s body convulsed as she clawed at his arms, voice barely above a whisper as she repeated, “ _I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!_ ” with her eyes tightly closed.

Scooping her up, Vince shifted and flattened Stacy onto the couch, tossing her leg over his shoulder before he took her lips. Mouths moving sloppily, Vince clapped into Stacy with such recklessness that the legs of the couch scraped across the dressing room floor as he whimpered into her open mouth. “ _Fuck_ , I love making you cum on my cock, Stace.” Vince gasped, surging forward hastily as his orgasm threatened. 

“I _love it, Vince!_ ” Hands clasped behind his neck, Stacy’s other leg snuck around him and lassoed Vince close. “ _I love the way you fuck me. Don’t stop! Yes!_ ” 

Thumb spinning over her clit, Stacy contracted around him once more and Vince let out a high whine as he buried his face in her neck. “ _Fuck, Stace! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Fuck!_ ” Draining inside of her, Vince shuddered and went limp on top of Stacy. 

Lips touching her neck, Vince managed to get a breath before pushing himself up, lifting his slacks and buttoning them. Clearing the hair from her face, Stacy stood and walked to his mirror, snagging a couple of tissues to wipe herself when Vince held out a hand.

“Wait.” A smirk blossomed on his face. “Don’t. Leave it. I want to know you’re out there.” Vince tilted his head toward the door. “Walking around all day with my cum dripping out of you.” Lifting his eyebrows, Vince ran his tongue over his teeth.

Chuckling, Stacy balled up the tissues and tossed them in the trash. “Alright then.” She wiggled her skirt down her hips. “But…” Retrieving her panties from the floor, she stepped over to Vince. “These were very expensive, and I don’t want to stain them, so…” Grinning, she plucked the pocket square from Vince’s jacket, tossing it aside, and folded her underwear into a similar shape before tucking them in. “There. Wear those on the air.”

Chuckling, Vince stood, hands gracing her waist as he brought Stacy in for a kiss. “I like it. See you at home later?”

Stacy nodded, fingers brushing Vince’s hair over his ear. “Have a good taping. Go out there and show them who’s boss.”

Smacking Stacy’s ass, Vince smiled. “I always do.”

***

Driving home from the studio, Vince saw the date on his car’s dash and realized his ten year anniversary with Stacy was fast approaching. They weren’t what you would call romantic with one another, but Vince and Stacy did have one tradition which he thoroughly enjoyed. Every year on the anniversary of the day that they met, they would arrive separately at that same piano bar, pretending to be strangers. Vince would buy her a martini, they would flirt, and he would fuck her senseless in the men’s room.

A problem arose, however, after their third or fourth year when some of the more senior employees took notice of their habit. Recognizing Vince’s face, when they emerged from the bathroom, sweaty and sated, a bus boy was holding his phone aloft, filming, surely hoping to sell the video to some media outlet or another.

Pacing up to him with a wide smile, hands in his pockets, Vince tilted his head. “Hello there!”

Then in an instant Vince’s face transformed, eyes fiery, teeth bared as he snatched the phone and broke it in half between his large hands, letting it fall to the ground.

Leaving the young man trembling in their wake, Stacy gave him a sneering wave and she and Vince left the restaurant arm in arm, laughing uproariously, never encountering another overcurious member of staff again.

Vince thought about himself, about Stacy, wondering if they changed much over the years. Recently he caught a rerun of _What’s That Name?_ and he found himself staring in horror. Back then, Vince’s cheekbones could effortlessly slice a woman’s thighs and now...he rubbed his little belly self consciously and frowned. Stacy reassured him, however, that she appreciated that he was a bit soft. In fact she would often snuggle down, resting her head on Vince’s tummy and giving his love handles an adoring squeeze as she drifted off to sleep.

Garage empty, Vince changed out of his suit, deciding to lounge in his boxers and undershirt and fix himself a Manhattan while he waited for Stacy to come home from work. Door unlocking, her heels clicked across the floor and she tossed her briefcase onto the couch, pulling the pins from her hair and shaking it loose. 

“Hey there.” She smiled, tossing her legs over his lap. “How was taping today?”

Stroking her calf, Vince took a sip before setting down his drink. “Oh, pretty good. It never fails.” Giggling, he closed his eyes and shook his head. “People refuse to admit they don’t know something.”

“Idiots.” Stacy rolled her eyes.

“How about you?” Fingers traveling up her thigh, Vince gave Stacy’s leg a squeeze.

She shrugged. “Just spent the day building our case for that guy accused of the triple homicide. Mostly verifying witness statements. Nothing too exciting.” Vince nodded and she rubbed his hand. “Alright, I’m going to go wash my face and change. Be right back.” Hopping up from the couch, Stacy discarded her heels and as he watched her pad her way toward their bedroom, Vince finished his drink before standing to pursue.

Vince caught Stacy in the bathroom in a tank top and panties, toweling off her face. Sneaking up, Vince wrapped his arms around her from behind and pushed her against their double sink, staring at their reflection as he brushed a kiss to Stacy’s temple. “Mmm...my beautiful wife.” He hummed, hands crawling down to caress her ass.

“Why, hello there, handsome.” Stacy grinned, leaning against him and craning her neck back to secure Vince’s lips, fingers carding through his silky dark hair as his hand inched below the waistband of her panties. 

As they kissed Vince kept his eyes open, focused on the mirror as he slid through the wetness between Stacy’s legs. As she wedged her arm between them, grasping his growing cock, Vince tugged down the front of Stacy’s shirt, exposing her breasts and massaging roughly.

Opening her eyes, Stacy caught sight of his voracious expression and spoke to Vince’s reflection. “Are you going to fuck me, Mr. Blight?”

Hand gliding up from her breast, Vince paused to close his fingers around Stacy’s neck for a moment, exhaling audibly and twisting her head to the side before he lifted it to caress her cheek. “Not just yet. First…” Hand speeding up, Vince moved Stacy’s wrist away from his cock so he could grind himself into the crack of her ass. “I’m going to make you cum all over my fingers.” Stacy let out a moan as she forced herself onto him, holding the counter for support. “And I’m going to watch you do it.” Vince uttered, directing his attention to the mirror. It was almost as if they were fooling around with a couple as attractive as they were as Vince thrust into Stacy and her nails scrambled at his thick thigh.

“ _Oh Vince! Yes! Fuck! I’m gonna cum!_ ” Folding forward, Vince went with her as Stacy’s knees buckled before he held her upright, smiling proudly at her expression as Stacy trembled in his arms. 

“Alright.” Stepping away, Vince smacked her ass firmly before gathering Stacy’s arms behind her back, clamping her wrists between one large palm while the other hand went to her throat and held her to his chest. “Let’s go.”

“Yes, sir.” Stacy chuckled as Vince marched her toward their bedroom. Still grinning by the time he tossed her down on the bed, Vince flipped her over and climbed on top, face shark-like as he lowered himself almost to Stacy’s nose.

“Is this funny to you?” Voice flat, Vince continued to pulse his hard cock between Stacy’s spread legs.

Tilting her head, Stacy raised an eyebrow. “And if it is?”

Flashing across her face, Vince’s palm print glowed on Stacy’s cheek. But her smile only grew. Slender ivory hand whipping his cheek, Vince winced before turning back to her with a grin. Even after all these years he never quite understood how Stacy could slap with such velocity. Vince considered himself to have an exceptionally high pain tolerance, but it stung every time and made his cock throb.

Snatching the hair at the back of Vince’s head, Stacy bared her teeth, flame rising in her green eyes. “Eat my pussy, you handsome bastard.”

Wide smirk breaking across his visage, Vince made his eyebrows dance before shuffling down Stacy’s body, removing her panties and tossing them over his shoulder. Bearing forward with his sculpted jaw, Vince instantly locked his lips around her clit, sucking hard and fast as he flicked with his tongue.

“ _Oh Vince! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Stacy tried to wriggle away from him due to the intense, unexpected stimulation and after a moment Vince popped up.

“Isn’t this what you wanted? Hmm, you fucking slut?” Shining lips smiling up at her, Vince narrowed his eyes.

Stacy lifted her head and snarled. “Don’t you dare fucking stop!” Shoving his mouth back between her thighs, Vince hooked two fingers inside of her at first, tapping the spongey tissue again and again as Stacey moaned and smeared herself against his eager face. Sneaking a third finger in alongside, Stacy came a second time, screaming his name and tearing at Vince’s dark hair.

Twisting in all four fingers, Vince shoved his arm forward, a tremulous wail ripping through Stacy’s throat as he forced her entire body up and down on the mattress and as her limbs shook as though Stacy were being electrocuted.

“ _Vince! VINCE!”_ Stacy shrieked and dripping down his wrist, she flexed violently around him, thrashing on the bed as her eyes rolled.

Retracting, Vince wiped his face and spent a moment licking his fingers clean as he stared down at Stacy’s weary form. “You ready to get fucked?”

One eye blinking up at him, Stacy swallowed, giving a weak nod. “Yes, sir.”

Mounting her, Vince swiped the head of his cock over Stacy’s entrance, other hand combing the sweaty scarlet hair back from her face. “You with me, gorgeous?”

Blinking, Stacy slapped her cheeks lightly before taking Vince’s face in both hands. “Yeah, yeah I’m good. Let’s go.”

Smiling, Vince surged forward with a deep, guttural groan. “Mmm...fuck, I love the way your pussy feels, Stace.” Arm slithering between them to touch her clit, Vince curled himself inside of her. “So _warm_ .” He breathed. “So _wet_.” 

Stacy sought his mouth, tongues knitting together until her moans prevented her lips from keeping up. “ _Yes Vince! Yes! I love your cock! You feel so good inside me! Fuck!”_ Flickering around him again, Vince hastened his pace, lips dragging over Stacy’s collar bone as his fingers ghosted over her neck. 

Bodies colliding, Stacy strained and all of her limbs locked around him, trapping Vince against her shuddering body as she screamed his name and her nails carved into his back. 

Lacing his large hands into her hair, Vince met Stacy’s mouth, kissing as his body rushed into her. “ _Oh Stace! Yes! Yes! I love fucking you!”_ He whispered in between desperately moving his lips against hers. “ _You make me cum so fucking hard! I love cumming inside of you!_ ” Whining helplessly, Vince’s mouth and his hips grew disorganized as he cradled Stacy’s face close, resting their foreheads together, his features distorted. “ _Fuck! Stacey! I’m cumming! Fuck!_ ” For a moment Vince didn’t breathe or move, then with a whimpering exhale he deflated atop Stacey, gulping for air.

Vince and Stacy shared a lazy kiss, Stacy scrunching her fingers in his hair before he flopped over to the other side of the bed and they laid for a moment, sweat drying. Shifting onto his side, Stacy did the same and Vince tickled his fingers over her forearm. “You know what’s coming up, don’t you?”

Stacey looked at him in confusion. “What?”

“Ten years.” Vince smiled.

“Oh right.” Chuckling, Stacy nodded. “Sorry.” 

Vince shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You know,” Carding her fingers through his hair, black in its dampness, Stacy’s face was thoughtful. “If you’d told me ten years ago I’d be here, I wouldn’t have believed it.”

“Oh yeah?” Raising an eyebrow, Vince’s hand rested at her waist. “Why’s that?”

Stacy lifted a shoulder. “Never thought I was, you know, the ‘marrying kind’. Thought I was doomed to a life of fucking handsome strangers in restrooms.” Smiling, she caressed Vince’s crisp jaw.

Vince chuckled. “I suppose there are worse things.” He smirked. “But still…” Picking away a sweaty strand of red hair from her forehead, Vince smiled. “Good thing I walked into that bar.”

“Agreed.” Nestling in under his arm, Stacy drew patterns in Vince’s dark chest hair until her hand grew tired and she fell still, Vince holding her near, the subtle rise and fall of her body lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
